My One and Only: A One Direction Fanfic
by oh-for-the-love-of-louis
Summary: It took years for Liam to gain Rhi's trust, but when another girl captures his attention, a huge mistake will have everything crashing down around him.
1. Teaser

I stared at Liam from across the room. Tension was high, buzzing like a live wire. One wrong move and it would be the spark to set off the fire. I stared at Liam, while Rhiannon glared at me, Liam's eyes flitting between her and I. Tears brimmed in her eyes, as she stared at my stomach. I put a hand on it protectively, Destiny putting herself in front of me protectively.

"This doesn't have to be handled hostilely," Gianna said softly, her tone meant to be soothing. She stood with Niall near the couch, and my gaze fell on her for only a moment. I was afraid to look away from Rhiannon, because I wouldn't put it past her to try to attack me. My chest heaved with every breath I took, anxiety rolling through my mind like a stormy sea.

"Rhi, calm down," Liam said, his voice quivering.

"Calm down?" She screeched, her hands clenching into fists, "Years Liam, it took years for me to trust you. It was so hard, and I thought you were different, but no. You've gone and fucked everything up because you can't control yourself." A tear rolled down his cheek slowly, but when I tried to move towards him, Louis pulled my hand back gently, shaking his head.

"Please Rhi, I'm doing what's best for all of us," he whimpered, reaching out to her, but she looked at his hand as if he were diseased and about to infect her with a fatal virus.

"Don't even," she spat, crossing the room in anger, she hesitated in the doorway, her eyes falling on me now, "I hope you're happy knowing your 'mistake' has ruined everything I ever worked for." The room fell silent, we all looked at each other, not knowing what would happen next.

_No I wasn't happy, no, I didn't even feel like I belonged with Liam, but we'd made a mistake that we had to pay for. We both would make sacrifices, and this was just the beginning. _


	2. Chapter 1

The traffic in Seatle was killer today; I'd never seen it this bad. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, the line of cars in front of me unmoving. I was already late for work; Mr. Somers was going to serve my ass on a silver platter. This is the third time this week I was going to be late. Absentmindedly I leaned for towards the radio dialer, wrinkling my nose in distaste at the lack of decent music. I sighed in defeat, slumping back in the seat and staring at the road in front of me. My phone vibrated in the cup holder and seeing as it didn't appear that we'd be moving anytime soon I snatched it up, sliding it to unlock. My best friend Kelsey's name flashed across the screen and I rolled my eyes at her message. _Boss man isn't happy. By the time you get here his fuming is going to melt all the ice cream in the shop. _I huffed out an exasperated breath, fidgeting in the heat and fumbling with the air conditioning. My eyes flickered to the road once to make sure everything was still clear, and then went to reply to Kelsey. It all happened too quickly for me to register it, but the car lurched forward, my seatbelt locking and forcing a harsh breath out of my chest. I hit the seat with a thud, the alarm squealing and ringing in my ears. It was then that realization washed over me and I realized someone had rear ended me.

"Fuck my life," I muttered to myself, throwing my phone into the cup holder and unclicking the seatbelt. I threw the door open in frustration and the hinges recoiled, sending it right back into my shins. I yelped in pain, shoving it away from me as a chorus of snickers broke out behind me.

"Having a bit of trouble there babe," a low voice taunted. I was in no mood for this.

"I'd be having less if you could watch where the hell you're going," I hissed, running my hand through my hair and flashing the curly haired smart ass an icy glare. His green eyes twinkled with enthusiasm as he chuckled and another two boys stumbled out of the car.

"A bit feisty, are we?" one of them said, his words full of humor, he stood close to the curly haired one; maybe a bit too close. I appraised them silently, taking in the stature and appearance. The green eyed one was taller, but obviously younger than his blue eyed partner in crime. They both wore a mischievous smirk.

"Again, I wouldn't have to be 'feisty' if you'd watch where you're driving. Haven't you ever been in a car before? Red means stop, not go," I snapped and their eyes danced.

"Louis, Harry, cut the shit, I'm hungry," whined a blonde haired boy who was kneeling by the front of their car, poking at the damage. Another boy, darker skinned than the rest, leaned against the car watching him with deep interest. He seemed quite brooding, the sun catching his eyes set off a twinkle that seemed out of place on his down cast face. He was not amused.

"I'm Louis, this is Harry," said the blue eyed one stepping forward and extending his hand in the most genuine manor but I didn't take it.

"So I've heard," I mumbled, my attention caught by the boy sitting in the car, fumbling nervously around searching for something.

"Oh come on, you won't even accept a hand shake," the one called Harry laughed sarcastically, his deep voice startling me slightly, bringing my attention away from the one in the car.

"We've got places to go boys, let's hurry it up," and so the mysterious one speaks, my eyes flickering to him and his eyes fell on me. I fidgeted uncomfortably, quickly looking away. I felt like I was being judged from every angle, and I certainly wasn't making a very good impression in my "milk maid" uniform for the ice cream parlor.

"Can I ask you a quick question," Harry asked, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"What," I huffed, smacking my paper that held all my information against my leg impatiently.

"What's your twitter name?" he watched me, genuinely waiting for an answer, he was dead serious. I bit back my rude comment that was building in my mind and instead just told him. He nodded slightly then his attention fell to his phone. My phone buzzed in the car and seeing as I was getting nowhere with these douchebags I ducked my head in to grab it. One of them whistled, then they were silenced by a loud smack.

"Gianna would not approve," one of them laughed as the blonde one rubbed his chest in mock pain. He flashed me a smile and I rolled my eyes. The symbol in the corner indicated a twitter notification and I clicked in curiously.

"Thanks to taylormorris for making us late to rehearsal with her rubbish driving" I was mentioned by Harry Styles. My gaze flashed angrily to the boy in front of me who was smiling cheekily, laughing softly with the others.

"Seriously," the dark haired one started off again and Louis scowled at him.

"We're only having a bit of fun while Liam finds the proper papers. Lay off a bit Zayn. Someone's not enjoying the rollercoaster of life today much are they?" he grinned and "Zayn" looked like he was ready to snap back with a rude retort but he was cut off by the boy from the car, evidently named Liam.

"Got 'em!" he yelled triumphantly, backing out of the car with a brilliant smile on his face. He shook out his hair slightly, his eyes meeting mine for a split second. They were a deep brown color, like dark chocolate and they gave off a playful vibe. An apologetic smile spread across his face as he spoke to me. His accent clearly not American, as with the rest of them.

"I'm real sorry about this," he sighed, gesturing to my crumpled bumper, "with these four nincompoops in the car sometimes it's pretty hard to concentrate." He chuckled softly as the other four flashed proud smiles in my direction. All my irritation had slipped away somehow, his voice soothing my anger and clearing my mind. I shrugged slightly, handing him my information as he gave me theirs'.

"Shit happens," I sighed, bending over to copy down the need-to-knows. Harry scoffed, giving me a dumbfounded expression.

"Just two minutes ago you were at my throat about it, but you're all smiles and sunshine with Liam," he said and I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, well, he's not an asshole," Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, but then he went back to his quiet conversation with Louis. They watched each other so intently when they spoke, it made me wonder. Liam's smile stole my attention and I found myself taking in every bit of his appearance. All of them were attractive, I couldn't deny that, but something about him had me captivated. I couldn't help but notice that they were all dressed very inappropriately for the weather and they were starting to notice it too.

"I hate to cut things short," the blonde one chirped, "but Paul will kill us if we don't get to the studio soon." The others nodded, but his words had drawn me in and I couldn't help but ask what he meant.

"Studio?" I cocked my head slightly, intrigued by the story that may be laying under the surface with these buffoons.

"We're in a band love," Louis smiled, purposely using slow words to make me feel like a dumb ass. I held back my scowl, waiting for further explanation.

"One Direction," Zayn said softly, already ducking into the backseat of the car. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"Well, nice meeting," I paused, a small smile on my lips as I looked at Harry, "_some _of you." He shook his head, laughing. He and Louis slid back into the car as did Niall, but Liam lingered by his door, his eyes on me. I flashed him a nervous smile, wondering what was wrong with me that he was still staring. I gave a small wave, turning to get back in my car. He cleared his throat behind me and I glance over my shoulder.

"I didn't catch your name," he said softly, smiling as Harry rolled his eyes in the car. He muttered something to Louis and they both looked at me with an expression I couldn't explain.

"Taylor," I smiled.

"I've got her damn twitter, now come on Liam," Harry hissed impatiently, his attitude much different than before. He smiled once more then slid into the driver's seat. I respectively did the same, trying to dawdle while shifting the car into drive. It lurched forward again, and a kind hearted person let me back into the now steady flow of traffic. I had no idea what the reason for this sudden swarm to the city, but it was massive. As I drove down the road, all that I could think of was him. It caught me off guard how quickly he'd stolen my attention. Something about today was different. The weather was abnormally hot, there were too many people in the city and I'd suddenly fallen for someone after only a small conversation. Did I just—fallen for him? Oh shit.

After being bitched out by Mr. Somers, he'd finally agreed to give me another chance. Maybe it's because he is such good friends with my mom, or maybe it's just because no one else would want to work here with his bitter ass, but whatever it was I was grateful. I needed this job more than anything.

"Taylor," Kelsey whined from the counter as she handed a cone to an ungrateful little kid who just sneered at her as he ran off. "Little bastard," she spat under her breath and turned to me, wiping off her hands on her striped apron.

"Kels, there's only 5 minutes left until our shift is over," I sighed, slumping against the wall as she pursed her lips. She was tiny, only barely reaching my shoulders. She refused to be measured though, for fear that it would diminish her self-esteem. That was unlikely, seeing as she was nearly perfect and made me feel like shit on a daily basis. We completed each other though, and without her I don't know what I'd do. Screams echoed outside the shop and Kelsey and I both snapped to attention as the bell rattled on the door. A familiar face was frantically sliding into the shop, and he froze when his eyes met mine.

"You," he breathed, "Help us." His eyes were begging and when I glanced past curly cue I realized the other four were outside surrounded by a mob of girls. They must not have noticed that Harry had slipped away.

"What the fuck is happening," Kelsey demanded as I slipped through the gate and into the "dining" area of the parlor.

"No time for that short stack," he winked at her as she scowled and pulled me towards the door.

"No need to be so pushy," I chuckled, Mr. Somers watching us with a disapproving glare.

"Just get your ass out there and get them in _here_," I rolled my eyes and slipped through the door. From inside, the mob didn't look very intimidating, but out here it looked more like a mosh pit.

"Excuse me," I said, attempting to push through to the boys who were clustered together in the middle. No one moved. I repeated myself a bit louder and still, no response.

"If you don't move your Goddamn asses I will call the police," I screamed and suddenly the group parted like the red sea. I nodded in approval giving all the girls slight smiles as the boys greeted my gratefully and followed me into the shop. As the door closed, the screaming picked back and I felt the need to lock the door.

"Thanks babe," Louis smiled, patting me on the shoulder.

"Is that pistachio flavored," the blonde one was asking Kelsey excitedly and she flashed me a confused look, but all I could do was shrug. I'd never seen someone so excited over food. In a last ditch effort, one of the girls threw herself against the door which I was leaning on, sending me hurtling towards the floor. A strong hand caught my elbow, hoisting me up before I could fall.

"Woah," Liam smiled, pulling me back to my feet, "Gotta be careful with them. They get a bit crazy sometimes." His eyes were locked on mine, and even if I'd wanted to I couldn't have looked away. His eyes portrayed many things, but there was something that stood behind all the playful innocence, something that drew me in. Something about him was dangerous, and I had to know what it was.


End file.
